


Slow Dancing

by OoTomBoyoo



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-11
Updated: 2020-10-11
Packaged: 2021-03-07 19:49:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 773
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26943181
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OoTomBoyoo/pseuds/OoTomBoyoo
Summary: Hermione taking the initiative and asking Remus to dance
Relationships: Hermione Granger/Remus Lupin
Comments: 1
Kudos: 14
Collections: Hermione's Nook Flufftober 2020





	Slow Dancing

Remus sat in the library reading a book and occasionally taking sips from his fire whisky. Across from him Hermione sat on the couch reading a book also. Remus cherished this time of day. Being so close to the women he craved he knew he would never have a chance to be with such an amazing witch so just being able to be in her presence had to be enough for him. 

Hermione sighed to her self placing a book mark in the book she was reading and stood up to stretch. Walking to the book case she looked to see if anything would spark her interest. Running her fingers over the spines of the books she took the opportunity to peek a glance at Remus. Since meeting Remus in her 3rd year she developed a crush of sorts on him and now that she was official out of Hogwarts she so desperately wanted to get him to notice her. She spent every evening in the library with him hoping that eventually their conversation would move pass conversation surrounding books and harry. She wanted to get to know him on a personal level and decided tonight she would make her move.

“Remus?” Hermione spoke up looking over to him where he sat his chair. Remus’ head popped up focusing on Hermione. Giving her his full attention to continue speaking.

“Do you like dancing?” Hermione asked walking over to where he sat. Remus puzzled by this shift in their usual conversation responded .

“No not really. Umm I don’t think I am any good at. I mean I don’t really have anyone to dance with so.” Letting the last word hang there he looked up at Hermione.

“Remus, would you dance with me?” Hermione asked. Flicking her wand in the air soft music started to play and she held out her hand. 

Remus blushed placing a bookmark in his book and stutter out.  
“I don’t think, I mean if you really want.” He sighed, “Yes I will dance with you.” 

Setting his book down he grabbed his fire wishy and took a quick sip to re wet his mouth and then grabbed ahold of Hermione out stretched hand. Hermione lead him away from the furniture into a more open space in the room. She felt Remus hand hold limply in hers and ever so soft feel of his hand on her was it as the spun slow circles in time to the music.  
“Hold me remus,” Hermione said. She stepped in to be even closer with his body. Reflexively Remus garbed her tighter to him. Her head was the perfect spot to lay in the crock of his neck and he felt himself stir at the feel of her warm body. This witch is going to be the death of him he thought to himself. He felt Hermione body vibrate as she hummed along to the instrumentals. Breathing in her scent of parchment paper and vanilla his body continue to relax and he felt the places in his back that felt tension for so long start to release. Remus let out a sigh and laid his head on to of Hermione’s.

Hermione felt so many emotions in that moment. Fear, happiness, comfort, anxiousness, peace. She could hear his heart beating and the longer they dance with one another his heart rate decreased to a steady rhythm. As the music started to fade the two pulled apart from one another sightly to be able to look into one another’s eyes. 

“Remus, do you like me?” Hermione asked in a hushed tone.  
“Of course Hermione. I think your a brilliant and wonderful individual-“ remus started but was cut off.  
“No Remus you miss understand what I am asking. Do you like me like me, because I have been falling for you.” Hermione’s voice trailed out at the end of her sentence.  
Removing his hand from her waist and hand, he coped her face gently rubbing her checks back and forth with his thumbs.  
“Hermione, you have no idea how much I have fallen for you.” Remus leaned down and captured his lips in hers and kissed her gently.   
Hermione leaned into the kiss wrapping her arms around Remus holding him close to her.   
Breaking away from their first kiss remus put his forehead of Hermione’s and asked her.  
“Would you be my girl friend?”   
Hermione nodded with a big grin across her face and hugging him even tighter.  
“Lets dance again.” Remus suggested flicked his wand in the air as the same slow melody emitted. They clung to another slow dancing basking in their new founded relationship.


End file.
